Help Is Needed!
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: Kara (aka) Supergirl is getting tired of Ben Lockwood and his anti-alien group known as "The Children of Liberty" and wants to get away from it all. Where does she go? Who will she see?
1. Chapter: 1

Kara Danvers was in her apartment, thinking about Ben Lockwood and his group known as "The Children of Liberty". With everything that he is trying to achieve it is hard for Supergirl to maintain what she stands for. It's even harder knowing that Alex's mind was wiped because of Colonal Haley trying to get the Identity of Supergirl. She just needs to get away where there are no aliens, no Ben Lockwood, no alien haters. That's until she thought about her friends on Earth-1, she get;s up and goes to her bedroom and retrieves her device that Cisco had given her in case she ever wanted to visit or need their help. Maybe a little of both, Kara then took a deep breath and pressed the button as a swirl of blue indicating a breach was formed in her bedroom as she took a deep breath and walked through it.

**Earth-1**

Team Flash: Barry, Cisco, Nora, Iris, Joe and Caitlin were all in the Cortex when and alert sounded throughout the lab. "We got a beach." Costco announced as a portal opened up and they were surprised when it was Supergirl that came out of the breach as it closes behind her.

"Kara. Hey!" Barry greeted with a smile as he hugged the alien. "Hi Barry." She responded as she hugged back and they both let go.

"AUNT KARA!"She heard someone yell but before she could look she was being hugged by a girl with short brown hair, "Uh…..Hey." She said arkwardly as she looked at Barry for an explanation.

"There is alot you have missed." Barry said as Nora let go. "Let's sit down and let me explain." He added getting a nod from the alien.

After Barry spent the last 10 minutes explaining Nora. Who she is? And why she is here. Kara takes a deep breath, "Wow! Barry. A daughter. That's great!" She said with a smile.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you Nora." Kara greeted the young speedster as she opened up her arms as the girl hugged Kara with all her night.

Nora laughed, "Its nice to meet you too." She said as she let go. "I have heard a lot about you In the Flash museum." She said with a wide smile making Kara chuckle. "Awe, I like you." Kara replied as she looked at Barry.

"So Kara, not that we don't mind you coming over but why are you here? Is everything okay?" Cisco asked the alien as she let out a sigh and that's when the team can tell how exhausted she was.

Kara sits down in a chair, "No, just need to get away. Clear my head. On my earth there is this act called the Alien Amnestry Act, it gives all aliens the right to live like humans and been gain the same rights as humans. A friend of mine created a device called an "Image Inducer" its supposed to conceal their true selfs to make them look more human. Now there's this person who goes by Agent Liberty who thinks roaches meaning us should leave earth and return to their own planets. He also has an alien hater group who goes looking for aliens and beat them to death, and then there is this guy named Ben Lockwood he's trying to repeal the Act that was Drafted by the Director of Alien Affairs. Anthony Stuart but he was killed and now Ben Lockwood has taken over." Kara explained.

"Damn. Never knew it was that bad." Caitlin said as she and the team couldn't believe it, "How are you taking it?" Iris asked speaking for the first time since Kara's arrival.

Kara leans back, "I don't know. There is a pro-alien rally called #AmericanAlien. A group of aliens protecting to not repeal the Amnestry Act, of course as much as I want to be a part of it, as Kara Zor-El citizen of Earth not Supergirl, but I have to patrol to make sure nobody gets hurt. Now the DEO got a new authority figure over seeing my sisters job as director. She is hell bent on finding out who is Supergirl." Kara explained as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Barry walked up to Kara, "Don't worry Kara. You will get through it. Your the strongest alien I know. And I know we will be with you." He said as he hugged Kara. The Kryptonian hugged the speedster back, "Thanks Barry. I hope so." She said as she let go.

Nora also gave Kara a hug, "You know I am with you. Your my favorite Aunt." She said as the alien let out a chuckle and hugged the young girl. "Can we hang out? Just me and you? That's if your okay with it?" Nora asked as she let go.

Kara nodded, "Of course. I want to get to know my Awesome niece." She replied earning a squeal from the girl as Kara laughed, "go get ready." She said as Nora sped away.


	2. Chapter: 2

After spending the entire day with Nora at the park, getting ice cream as they talked and laugh about things. It was around 6 and it was getting late. "Race ya." Kara said as she sped away on foot.

"HEY!" Nora complained as she sped after the hero. She was able to catch up with Kara in no time and was amazed at how fast she was running. Kara laughed as she looked over to see Nora with a huge smile. The young speedster looked back as Kara increased her speed getting ahead of Nora.

**Star Labs**

Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and Joe were all in the Cortex when they felt a gust of wind blowing the papers everywhere. They looked to see Kara and a few seconds later Nora stopped beside Kara.

"You cheated." Said the girl as she was breathing heavily. Kara shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." Lara asked with an innocent face making everyone laugh.

Cisco clapped his hands, "At least the Girl of Steel wins." He said with a laugh. Kara takes a deep breath, "And Nora for your information. I didn't cheat." Kara said as she crossed her arms. "Yeah right!" Nora sarcastically replied as she was to tired to argue.

Kara smiled as she hugged Nora, "I really had a great time with you Aunt Kara." The young speedster said as Kara hugged back. "Me too!" She replied with a smile.

They both let go, "Uh...I guess its time for me to go back." Kara said as she went up to everyone giving them a hug. She came up to Barry, "You have a great girl Barry." Said Kara as the hugged each other.

Kara let's go as she takes out her device and opened a breach, "It was nice to see you all again." She said as she winked at Nora and walked through the breach.

"I am gonna miss her." Nora said as she looked at the place where a portal was at not a moment ago. Barry placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will see her again."

Cisco got his clocks and glasses. "Cisco where you going?" Caitlin asked as they all looked to see Costco in his suit and was ready. "We are gonna help Kara with her problem. Obviously she needs our help." Cisco said giving the team a moment to think before agreeing and getting dressed.

**Earth-38**

Kara had just joined hands with her friends who was with a group of aliens protesting when she saw some people who she didn't expect to see. She smiled as she watched Barry, Cisco, Nora and Caitlin who was in her killer frost personality while the boys was on their suits. They approached the group and Barry asked, "Could you use a few more?" Kara smiled and nodded as they all got behind Kara and started the march.

**Thats all I can write at the moment. Leave comments if you like it. Hope you enjoyed reading: "Help Is Needed".**


End file.
